justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Istanbul
'"Istanbul"' by ''They Might Be Giants ''is featured on ''Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now, ''and ''Just Dance Kids 2. Dancers Just Dance 4 P1 : Is a male parrot with a golden belt. P2 : Is a female shark with a hot-pink skirt. P3 : Is a male zebra with orange trousers and a black jacket. P4 : Is a male rat with purple trousers. They're all blue outlined. Descarga.png|P1 Descarga (1).png|P2 Descarga (2).png|P3 Descarga (6).png|P4 Just Dance Kids 2 P1: '''she has black hair in a chignon, orange T-shirt with a black vest, orange loose pants and brown shoes. '''P2: '''he has short black hair with a small crest, beige jumper with a brown vest, ochre loose pants and white shoes. '''P3: '''she has brown hair in a chignon, bordeaux T-shirt with bordeaux vest, bordeaux pants and brown shoes. Background Just Dance 4 It takes place inside a building in Turkey. In the background, a real Turkish building, the Hagia Sophia basilica, can be spotted. Sometimes during the song there is a Mouse and a Bird on a flying rug on the background flying. Just Dance Kids 2 The background is a boat with many bags, that is swinging in a port in front of an Arabian city. Gold Moves The routine has 4 '''Gold Moves per coach: Gold Move 1 and 2: Make a salute pose and look both ways. Gold Move 3 and 4: P2 and P3 put your hands up, P1 and P4 jumps. Istanbul GMs 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P2 & P3.png|Gold Moves 3 & 4 (P2 & P3) Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P4.png|Gold Moves 3 & 4 (P4) Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P1.png|Gold Moves 3 & 4 (P1) Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Starter" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup There was a Mashup found the files for Istanbul (Not Constantinople). It is not available in the game. Click here to view the Mashup. Dancers (No repeats): *Pump Up The Volume (JD2) *Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) (JD2) *Iko Iko (JD2) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *The Power (JD2) Appearances in Mashups Istanbul (Not Constantinople) ''is featured in the following Mashup: * [[You're On My Mind|''You're On My Mind]] (Quatro) Trivia *This song was supposed to have a Mashup, but for unknown reasons, it was removed from the final game. The Mashup only features about 6 dancers. This may be the reason why it was removed. **There is another possibility is that the Mashup is locked with code, like Barbra Streisand Extreme and Safe And Sound. *This version of the song is commonly known among mainstream audiences for being featured in the Tiny Toon Adventures Season 1 episode "Tiny Toon Music Television", along with ''Respect''. Other songs that were featured in both the Just Dance series and Tiny Toon Adventures are [[The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)|''The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)]] and [[Do You Love Me|''Do You Love Me]], which were both featured in an episode with a similar premise, "Toon TV" from Season 3. **This particular version is also featured in "Mobile Homer", an episode from the sixteenth season of The Simpsons. *In the Beta of ''Just Dance Now'', there is a bug that makes everything disappear, giving a black screen for some seconds, and then everything starts, but dance, lyrics and pictograms remain not synchronized with the song for the rest of the time. However, it happened only in one video. * Their avatars are available also in ''Just Dance Wii U'', although the song is not part of the Japanese series. * There is a glitch when choosing this song in the song menu on the Xbox 360. When clicking the song, Super Bass appears rather than the four coaches, before choosing your player. * The song is simply credited as Istanbul. * Many fans think the shark is a hippo. * This is the first all-animal dance crew routine. The second one is Copacabana. Gallery jd4istanbul.jpg istanbulquat.jpg|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) istanbulquat_cover@2x.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-18-17-12-08-1.png Oie_transparentparrotinsta.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar IstanbulAvatarP3.png|P3's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 80.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 81.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 Avatar IstanbulPictos.png|Pictograms Istanbulinactive.png Istanbulactive.png Istanbul cover.png Videos Istanbul (not Constantinople) - They Might Be Giants Just Dance 4 - Istanbul - 5* Stars Just Dance 4 Instanbul Dance Mashup (Never used)-0 Just dance now Istanbul 5 stars Just Dance Kids 2 - Istanbul (Wii Rip) Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs from movies/television Category:90's Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016